


【希斯爱梅】14 你 You

by asarin



Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: FF14 希斯拉德×爱梅特赛尔克于是在他的城市中星星重新相遇了跨越时间、跨越生死、跨越了一切的泪水与苦痛最后的话语被死者之国的海浪淹没——“把手给我”。
Relationships: 希斯爱梅
Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961149





	【希斯爱梅】14 你 You

浓重的黑暗从他的四周挤压过来，带来强烈的窒息感。压抑、不适、惶恐，负面的情绪大量翻涌上来的瞬间，哈迪斯猛然从这漆黑的梦中惊醒。  
“呀。”他听见耳边有人说话了，“早上好，哈迪斯。”  
他难以聚焦的视线缓缓地清晰起来，亚马乌罗提的星空在一瞬映入他的眼中，熟悉得让他没有一丝一毫的怀疑。深黑的夜空之中繁星闪烁，粲然而澄澈，在天地相接的远方，城市的街道层层铺就，一直蜿蜒到自己这边。住民们身着统一的黑色长袍，佩戴着面具，而他稍微偏了偏头，看见自己的身边坐着的人。“……希斯拉德。”他开口，嗓音有些沙哑，但还是调侃了一句老友这有些离奇的问候：“现在是晚上，不早了。”  
“你还能认出来我，我发自内心地高兴啊，老朋友。”希斯拉德说，“睡迷糊了吗？还能爬起来吗？”  
哈迪斯稍微活动了一下身体，感觉手脚有些无力，就连大脑也昏昏沉沉的，好像还没有从沉睡中彻底清醒过来。希斯拉德在旁边看到了他的窘境，扶住他的肩膀帮了他一把。哈迪斯有些别扭地接受了他的好意，摇晃着坐直了身体。他才注意到刚刚自己躺在草坪上，这里曾是他休息时最喜欢的去处之一。  
“……我好像睡了很久？”  
“是的。”希斯拉德解释道，“我原本在创造管理局那边审核理念，刚一结束就有人急急忙忙地冲进来。”他清了清嗓子，模仿起报信的人的声音：“‘爱梅特赛尔克大人在草地上躺了快一天了！希斯拉德局长，您快想想办法！’”  
“……”  
“所以，我就来到了这里，等着你醒过来。”希斯拉德恢复了原本的语气，“你睡得真够久的，我原本还想你能给我一个久别重逢的拥抱。”  
“……久别重逢？”  
“唉，老朋友，你真的没睡醒吗？”希斯拉德困惑地打量了他一番，甚至动手戳了戳他的脸，“……先前，你和拉哈布雷亚老爷子他们去远方处理了一点棘手的事情，有段时间没回亚马乌罗提了。昨天你刚刚回来，去委员会那边报道之后，就直接栽在这里不省人事了——啊，当然，这个是我听说的。”他的语气轻快又活泼，一如哈迪斯认识的那样，“那么恭喜你，现在你拥有了一个假期。”  
“假……”哈迪斯刚放松一秒，又迅速警觉了起来：“……希斯拉德，你别想蒙我。”  
“哎——”  
“就算亚马乌罗提不存在了，我也不相信委员会能有休息的时候。”他斩钉截铁地说，同时盯着笑意盈盈的创造管理局局长，“说到底是你不肯出任爱梅特赛尔克席位的错吧？——还有，你在这里这么悠闲没问题吗？就算创造管理局的工作没那么繁忙，有时候没了你这个局长也不行吧？”  
“我能做到的事情，你也能做到，哈迪斯。至于创造管理局那边，如果只是管理审查，并不用花上多长时间。”希斯拉德指了指自己的眼睛，”我想你应该最清楚不过了？“  
“这是我要说的话。你的力量明明在某些程度上更甚于我。”  
他们在寂静之中彼此对视着。在哈迪斯的眼中，亚马乌罗提笼罩在一层奇妙的光晕之下，充满斑斓的色彩。他从未见过如此清晰而美丽的颜色，以至于一时有些晃神。这才是充满了真实的世界吧——然而，就在这个想法冒出的瞬间，他却感到了一阵奇妙的违和。毋庸置疑、他本身就是生活在这里的，但这个想法……却仿佛他窥探过别的世界一样。  
他将这双慧眼转向希斯拉德，在看清对方的那一刻，他略略地迟疑了几秒。  
“……希斯拉德？”  
“叫我？”  
“……你是希斯拉德吧……？”  
“……”  
在创造管理局局长被彻头彻尾地吓到原地呆住、一时间不知道如何作答的时候，哈迪斯突然放声大笑起来。“我当然知道你是希斯拉德，你灵魂的颜色骗不了我。但——一想到每次都是你耍着我玩，忍不住想回头捉弄你一下。”他好像很久都没有笑得那么用力，以至于有些换不上气，仿佛胸口有个漏洞一般。希斯拉德总算明白这一次是自己上当受骗，他一直绷紧的肩膀也随着知晓真相而落了下来，笑着摇头：“是吗？我本来还想再拎出来一点窘事好好提醒你一番，顺便自证身份呢。反正我的时间有的是。比如——”  
“……等等，这个就不必——”  
“年轻的时候，因为使用创造魔法走神，想要做出一朵花却做出了某种带刺的圆球植物的事。”  
“……”  
“啊，看来睡过头被拉哈布雷亚老爷子亲自派人揪回去工作也可以说一说；不过在此之前，不妨来聊聊在宴会上被灌了酒之后，跑到创造管理局楼顶放声高歌这件事……”  
“停！”  
“不如说这个我印象着实深刻，你醉醺醺地跑进来抓过我的兜帽大喊要和我辩论三天三夜、拐住我的脖子就把我拽上顶楼的模样，至今我都觉得可以载入创造管理局的编年史……我当时就在想，你平时到底对我积攒了多少怨气？”  
“请把编年史用来记录一些有意义的事情。至于怨气，那还真是相、当、多、啊。”  
“唉，你一说怨气，我突然又想起来了，还有件事可以追溯到在阿尼德罗学院学习——”  
“够了够了够了。”哈迪斯一把按住了他，“你这恶劣的兴趣真是让我没办法……我认输。”  
希斯拉德有几分调皮地歪了一下脑袋，“接下来准备做点什么？要在许久未见的故乡里随便走走吗？”  
“只是出了一趟远门……”哈迪斯突然噤声，随后有点困惑地拍了拍后脑，“……怪事，我怎么一点都想不起来。这不像我。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你提到的那些旧事我倒是记忆清晰，但是你说的‘最近去了远方’……我有点记不太清，不过，我确实有‘去做了重要的事情’的印象。”他喃喃自语道，“……我到底是做了什么？”  
“喔，说到这个……”希斯拉德道，“好像是因为过劳。”  
“……哈？”  
“是的。”希斯拉德信誓旦旦，“过劳，你太过敬业，体力消耗很大。不然为什么会给你假期？”  
说法上倒是合理，希斯拉德前面也说过委员会给了自己一个长假。哈迪斯妥协了。他有点困难地试图从草坪上爬起来，希斯拉德拽了他一把，两人一起站在已经空无一人的亚马乌罗提的街道上。夜色让哈迪斯感到一丝不适，印象中亚马乌罗提的夜空并没有这么地让人感到恐慌，好在街上的灯光驱散了一点黑暗，让他稍微能舒服一些。  
“……我想先去国会议事堂看看。”哈迪斯说。  
“那看来要走一段了——说到走，我有一样东西……”希斯拉德伸出手，稍微闭眼沉思了几秒，接着是一个清脆的响指，出现在两人面前的……是一把椅子。  
“这是什么？”  
“可代步用飞行座椅。啊，我还尝试过制作飞行单人床这种东西，这样就算是躺着也可以顺利移动到工作地点。当然了，如果你想让扫帚和地毯之类的东西飞起来，也不是不可以。”  
“……堂堂创造管理局局长，一天到晚究竟在琢磨些什么？”  
“毕竟时间很长，我总不能放任大脑空转对吧？……唉哈迪斯，等等我。”  
友人在他洋洋得意的自卖自夸中早已转身离开，希斯拉德匆匆忙忙拎起过长的长袍下摆追上去，那把可笑的椅子在他回手的一个响指中被消除了。

“拉哈布雷亚老爷子在么？”  
驻守在那边的公务员翻了翻名册，没有抬头，只是用手指了一下一旁的告示板，上面清晰地标明了拉哈布雷亚席因公事外出的告知。  
哈迪斯伸手摸了一把，笔迹很新，似乎是刚写上去的。  
“艾里迪布斯呢？”  
公务员抬头看了他一眼，眼神平平淡淡，伸手指了一下另外一块告示板：艾里迪布斯前往纠纷之地进行调停，暂时无法接受访客。  
“其他人似乎也各有要事。”希斯拉德说，“真是不巧。”  
这个不巧未免有点过头了。哈迪斯皱眉。  
“……你在外面等我一下吧，希斯拉德。”哈迪斯说，“我自己过去看看。”  
希斯拉德点头答应了，随后转身离开了大厅。哈迪斯循着记忆走上楼梯，穿过走廊。这里面人很少，显得冷冷清清的。若是换作往常，这里总会有不少来访的人，有的是为了解决困惑，也有的是委托事件，说这边是整个亚马乌罗提最为繁忙的区域之一也不为过。  
拉哈布雷亚确实不在，他又在几个房间里转了几圈，还是一无所获。就连询问了走廊上的公务员，他们也都纷纷表示对这些毫不知情。相反的是，整个国会议事堂里落满了不应有的华彩，几乎是铺天盖地、拼命地涌入哈迪斯的眼中。他想了想，转身往自己的房间走去了。  
房门没有锁，里面的摆设也和自己离开前一模一样。大量的图书堆砌在那边，还有一些稀奇古怪的造物，大部分是他的两个有时会幼稚得不行的友人送的：譬如古怪的小木雕——明明可以用一个响指解决，他的友人却执拗地用刻刀一点点地制作；还有一朵不会凋谢的花朵，花瓣很小，红色的，但晶莹剔透；用奇异的丝线编制成的一只鸟雀，颜色却是青与黑色交融的；白色的面具与红色的面具，一看就知道是谁常用的那种……诸如此类，哈迪斯甚至都没有察觉到，自己已经收到了这么多奇怪的东西了。  
希斯拉德是创造管理局局长，总会有一些怪点子，外加另一位友人也有些爱玩的心性，演变成这样倒不足为奇。想到这里，从进门到现在一直绷着脸的哈迪斯竟然笑出了声音。但他立刻就止住了，四下看了看，发觉并没有人注意到这边，这才重新站直。  
——爱梅特赛尔克大人不爱笑的。他想起以前有人在门口悄悄说，当时他就在房间里，却好奇他们在说什么而没有现身。  
——但是如果他的朋友们来找他，记得不要过去打扰。  
——为什么？  
——因为他们自己会闹翻天！  
……  
他在房间里转了好几圈，都没有发现什么特别的东西。在他准备去窗边看看的时候，却发现自己的座位上放着一个小小的……人偶。  
“人偶”看上去是手工制成的，黑色的长袍几乎笼罩了全身——这样的人偶到底有什么意义！哈迪斯暗自腹诽，凑过去打算看个仔细。究竟是谁搞的恶作剧，趁自己不在往座位上放了这种东西——十有八九是希斯拉德。哈迪斯伸手，捏着人偶的兜帽揪了起来，看见了人偶戴着红色的面具。  
……这不就是自己吗。哈迪斯笃定绝对是希斯拉德干的好事。于是他走到窗边，准备从窗户喊对方上来好好说教一番。  
“希斯……”  
刚刚推开窗的哈迪斯突然发现，站在楼下的希斯拉德肩上，落着一只红色的鸟。  
仿佛从梦中惊醒，他想起了一些往事。  
这只鸟，应该被“杀死”了才对。

从梦中醒来就来到此处。无法找到的同僚。到处飘摇的色彩。办公室的人偶。本应被杀死的鸟。  
……和希斯拉德。  
希斯拉德看见友人垂着头，有些失魂落魄地从国会议事堂里走了出来，他的脸上露出几分关切，迎上去询问道：“怎么了？”他看了看哈迪斯，感觉对方的脸色相当苍白，“你的表情好像有些不对，发现什么了吗？”  
哈迪斯看向他的肩上，希斯拉德的肩膀上什么都没有。  
“你记得我们处理掉的那只幻想造物么？那个不死鸟？”  
“当然，当时你帮了大忙。”  
“……希斯拉德，我要去趟创造管理局。”哈迪斯说，“委员会所有人都不在，这绝对不对劲。我刚刚……”他想到刚才看见的东西，想到四处飘散的微妙的色彩，硬是把到嘴边的话咽下去，“没什么，我需要看一些存放在你那边的材料。”  
“……这样啊，哈迪斯，你看见什么了吗？”希斯拉德轻轻地问。  
“……那么你看见什么了吗？”哈迪斯反问他。“你该不会没注意到吧？希斯拉德？”  
“……去创造管理局吧。”  
“希斯拉德！”  
“去创造管理局吧。”希斯拉德重复了一遍。“你也该醒过来了……”  
梦境结束的咒语是——  
“醒过来吧。”希斯拉德站在台阶上，用温和的眼神注视着他。“醒过来吧，‘爱梅特赛尔克’。”  
在一瞬间，哈迪斯感到了来自头部的剧烈的刺痛。他的眼前突然出现了极为恐怖的幻象：在火海之中陷落的城市、无数死去的同胞、漫天绚烂之中决然转身的友人……数万年的在行星中的漫长旅程，与那些残缺的灵魂共度的日子……白色的光辉集结众人之力，击穿了他的身躯，同胞们的面具构筑的羽翼破碎落下，在黑暗之中缓缓消亡……他几乎是丢下了希斯拉德，一路向着创造管理局的方向跑去了。路上的行人们与他擦肩而过，没有一个会停下来看他。空洞的、苍白的、毫无生气的，永恒的黑夜笼罩在这里，过于浓重的色彩却覆盖了各处。几乎停滞的呼吸、消失的委员会成员、行迹怪异的市民，还有——  
创造管理局的大门轰然开启，里面空荡荡的，没有任何人。属于希斯拉德的房间在高层，他看见大厅的角落里有一面镜子，哈迪斯毫不犹豫地伸出手，镜面上掀起了波纹，在穿越过去的后落地时，他看见自己来到了创造管理局的最高层：就算是这里也是空荡荡的，铅灰的色调笼罩一切，他所记得的希斯拉德的办公室永远都是热闹非凡、笑声和抱怨同时存在着，这样的色调，让他情不自禁地回忆起极为遥远的过去，与希斯拉德在名为废弃场的地方坐下来时所见到的那些场景……  
走廊尽头，熟悉的大门在黑暗中静默着。  
——哈迪斯推开了那扇门。  
希斯拉德的房间和他印象中的很不一样，地上散落着凌乱的布料，有裁剪过的痕迹。他稍微抬起头往深处看去，地毯上黑漆漆一片，摆满了造型一致的人偶：黑色的长袍、白色的面具——皆是同胞的模样。不知何时，希斯拉德已经站在了他的身后。他没有说话，只是背着手看着他，没有多余的表情。  
“……希斯拉德。”哈迪斯说。“制造谎言是恶劣的行径，你明白的。”  
他深深地叹了口气：“但为了一点自私的想法而不去揭穿谎言的我，似乎也不可饶恕。”  
“哈迪斯？”希斯拉德看他的眼神中多了几分复杂的情绪，并非恐惧，更像是对他接下来的动作了然于胸般平静。“希斯拉德，我一直觉得有些地方不对劲。”哈迪斯重复道，“‘我能做到的事情，你也能做到’——我想，这里大概不是‘亚马乌罗提’……或者说，这里是你的‘亚马乌罗提’？”  
他抬起的手缓缓放在了胸前，然后深吸了一口气。“我早该意识到的。上了年纪，有点多愁善感也在所难免。明明我也算是个老爷子了，是和那些碎片在一起的时间久了，也被传染了吗……不。”他稍稍停顿，随后自嘲般地笑了一声：“要怪就怪我沉浸在梦境中不愿醒来吧。”  
“你应该早就看出来了？”  
“是啊。”哈迪斯轻轻地说，“如此华丽而灿然的颜色，比起看到冥界，这里更像冥界；你的灵魂充满了孤独；虽然一时被这里的色彩蒙蔽了双眼，但我还是发现除你之外其他人毫无灵魂的事情。”  
希斯拉德没有阻拦他，只是安静地站在那里。哈迪斯慢慢地将手向下、再向下，缓缓地压向了胸膛。  
——他的手陷下去了。  
哈迪斯回忆起了，自己已死的事实。

在此时，他身边的幻影开始了崩坏。  
希斯拉德站在那里，他的背后，一切的建筑、幻象和风景都开始扭曲、陷落、崩塌，直到黑色的潮水涌到他们的脚底。城市的幻影逐渐不复存在，哈迪斯平静地注视着崩坏的过程，开口问他：  
“漏洞百出。这可不像你啊……为什么没告诉我？从我睁开眼睛开始，你就在骗我吧？”  
希斯拉德看着他，轻轻地笑了一声：“因为我想……‘如果是哈迪斯的话，一定能够看破真相’。”  
他愣了一下：“你也……”  
“？”  
“不、没什么……那这里又是什么地方？”虽然这样提问了，但哈迪斯的心里早已有了答案。他能做到的事情，希斯拉德也可以做到，他承受了一份恩惠，希斯拉德亦然。  
“——幽冥之海，死者之国。”希斯拉德说。“得到了冥界的喜爱的你我，能够在这里保持着残留的意识。是不是有些意外？我从来没有想过这份力量会有这样的应用……”他顿了一下，“时至今日，我甚至不知道该不该庆幸了。我醒着，哈迪斯，我醒了很久了。”  
——如果我有一天去了那边，我会一直等着你的。  
明明这只是儿时的玩笑话啊……只是那时年少的你对我说出的玩笑一般的话语。为何要践行至此呢……  
哈迪斯的语气沉了下去：“……你知道多久了吗？……希斯拉德，少说也有一万两千年了……希斯拉德。“  
“哎呀。”希斯拉德笑道。“这么久啦？”  
起初，我并未感到这有什么不好，不过是独自一人守着时间罢了。  
于是，我迎来了无尽的孤独——  
“同胞们安眠在这片深海之中，被佐迪亚克带走的人们都在这里。只是他们不再能醒来了。”  
“也许是有些什么放不下的事情吧。我觉得自己不应该就这样睡下去。”  
我想见到他，又希望他不要有来到这里的时候。  
——至少让他到来时……稍微可以做一下梦。  
“不过嘛，看到你没有哭着鼻子来见我，我倒是有点惋惜呀。”希斯拉德说话时语气依旧平静，“……那么，哈迪斯……你来到这里，又是为什么呢？你还在惦念着什么吗？”  
“……”  
“老爷子他们还好吗？”  
“……嗯。”后来的故事，还是不要说了吧。  
“那位朋友呢？”  
“……我不确定。”那样的结局真的好吗？  
“……那么你呢？”  
“什么？”  
“你呢？”希斯拉德看着他，眼神温柔下来：“哈迪斯……你看上去好像很累。”  
哈迪斯沉默了。  
亚马乌罗提的幻影逐渐崩塌，黑色的碎块落进海中。卸去伪装的死者之国被黑色的水填满，从夜空流淌而下的金色星沙宛若群星的泪光，缓缓汇入海天交接之处。他垂下眼睛时看见了水的深处，罗列层叠的面具散落在水底，仿佛是无数的同胞正在安详地沉睡。而希斯拉德站在他的面前，也不再提问了。“我……”他酝酿着语言，却说不出一句完整的话来，希斯拉德耐心地等着他的回答，直到数分钟以后，哈迪斯终于说话了：  
“抱歉，希斯拉德。我没能完成爱梅特赛尔克的工作。”他的声音不知不觉地颤抖起来，“……我没能救回你们。”  
“嗯。”  
“我想说……我是说……”他已经开始语无伦次，“我——”  
——我没能救回任何人。  
然后就是死一般的沉默了。  
不必自责，你永远都是我最优秀的友人。  
希斯拉德眨了眨眼。从与哈迪斯相识开始，他一直很了解他，当然，他也知道如何适时地接上友人的话，于是他开口：“这里的星空很漂亮，你看到了吗？”  
哈迪斯有些茫然地抬起头看向他，希斯拉德微微一笑，继续说道：“我觉得比亚马乌罗提差远了，但是很适合陪伴入眠。哈迪斯，可以稍微休息一下，大概会做个好梦吧。”  
“……是啊。”他露出一个有点难看的微笑。“我终于可以休息一下了……”  
我也可以休息一下了。  
他的友人向着夜空伸出了手，红色的细光如同枝芽般自袖口抽出，缠绕上他的手腕，来到他的手中，赤色的光在他的手中汇聚、融合，变成了一盏小小的灯。  
希斯拉德走在前面，哈迪斯紧随其后。他们的脚下扩散出一圈一圈的水纹，消失在了黑暗的深处。前往安息之地……前往安息之地……仿佛有声音在歌唱吟咏，哈迪斯听得有些晃神，却突然想到了什么。  
“希斯拉德。”哈迪斯站住了脚步，凝视着友人的背影，轻轻地说：“从刚才开始我就想问了。既然你也留在了这里。那么……”  
“——你在等待谁吗？”  
即使答案不必出口，哈迪斯也早已了然于胸。

希斯拉德没有说话。他背对着哈迪斯站了很久，最后叹了口气，缓缓地转过身来。哈迪斯看见他摘下了面具，露出了年轻的面庞。在永恒的时间中守望了不知多少岁月的创造管理局局长，对他如同他所记得的那般微笑着。  
哈迪斯清晰地看见，希斯拉德眼里泛起了细碎的泪光。在扩散的水纹和愈发沉重的轰鸣声中，他向他伸出了手——死者之国掀起了滔天巨浪，将两人渺小的身影吞没于巨兽之口。在海水之中，他们交换了一个久别重逢的拥抱，哈迪斯在微笑，希斯拉德亦在微笑，但上升的水泡之中，似乎混入了别的、细小的泡沫。  
高傲而不屈的灵魂们将彼此的双手紧紧交握，红色的细枝在他们身边缠绕着抽芽、开出花朵。全部的思念、悔恨、悲伤、绝望……希望与梦，被漂亮的永不凋零的赤色之花抱拥。星星们曾一道开始旅行，星星们在各自的轨迹上升起陨落，星星在长远的时光中孤独地探求着未来的道路——经历了漫长的分别，两颗白星闪耀着绚烂的色彩，重新汇聚此处。这一次在光的指引下，他们终于一同踏入了安息的洪流之中。

**Author's Note:**

> 疲惫地回转了万年的星星  
> 终于迎来了他的归途  
> 幽冥之海，死者之国，天空之深，安息之处  
> 晚安。晚安。做个好梦。


End file.
